Maki Sugiyama
Maki Sugiyama is a and the Captain of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13. Her Lieutenant is Sadao Yamaguchi. Appearance Maki appears as a woman in her late 20's who is of a average build, looking relatively unassuming but physically fit, she has medium length brown hair with her fringe swept to one side and she has brown eyes. Her facial features are rather sharp, having a slightly but notably sharp jawline along with her other facial features. Maki wears the standard Shinigami uniform of a Shihakushō with no visible modifications made to it, she also wears a sleeved variant of the normal Captain's Haori. Personality Maki is a calm and usually kind individual, often not minding her duties or colleagues despite their often aggravating tendencies and behavioural patterns, she is able to stay calm and relatively optimistic in even the most dire of situations, usually never being overly shocked at a situation that would elicit a reaction from most others. However, despite being unable to easily succumb to negativity and her usual lack of surprise, in the event of her becoming negative Maki's outlook often becomes defeatist, losing herself to her own negativity. During battle Maki normally doesn't differ much from her normal self, staying in a calm and collected temperament and being able to effectively communicate with her allies, often being able to pull them out of any shock they're experiencing quickly, because of this, Maki is a very good in a team and can often pull the team together when they're split apart. However, due to her defeatist nature when something goes severely wrong, Maki can sometimes completely lose the will to fight, which hampers her ability to coordinate well in teams. Powers and Abilities : Due to her main role being that of the Captain of the Gotei 13's main healing Division, Maki's skill in the art of Zanjutsu is notably lacking in comparison to her peers, however, despite her lack of skill and knowledge in Zanjutsu, she is still able to effectively fight with her Zanpakutō, being able to fend off lower level opponents easily while also being able to hold off against stronger opponents. Keen Intellect: Due to her typically being calm in almost any given situation, Maki is able to easily observe her opponents in order to come up with a strategy to use against them, she is also able to effectively communicate with anyone she's allied with and transfer this information over to them also. : As the Captain of the 4th Division, Maki is very knowledgable in the art of Kidō, being able to use it as a proper method of fighting due to her lack of aptitude in the other art forms. Maki is able to use most of the known Kidō spells, going up to even the higher leveled spells without the use of incantations while also keeping a fair amount of power and control. *'Healing Kidō': As the Captain of the 4th Division and the foremost expert in healing Kidōō, Maki is quite obviously exceptionally skilled with it's use, being able to heal many injuries in an exceptionally quick amount of time, while being able to heal major wounds in a relatively small space of time. : Maki's skill in Shunpo allows her to easily keep up with her peers as well as maneuver great distances and dodge attacks swiftly without her becoming fatigued, however, she is not as fast as master of the technique. : Being a Captain of the Gotei 13, Maki boasts of a rather great amount of Spiritual Power, matching that of at least the average Spiritual Power of a Shinigami Captain. Her Reiatsu is aqua blue in colour. Zanpakutō Maki's Zanpakutō appears as a regular Katana that has a blue hilt and a cross shaped tsuba. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer *''The Final Mile'' Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:4th Division Category:Captain Category:Character Category:Fanon Character